


Tell Me You Believe In Love (It's Not An Illusion)

by The_Faeries_Requiem



Series: The Annus Collection [4]
Category: NCT (Band), Sorcerer's Apprentice (2010)
Genre: Fluff, Gay, How Do I Tag, I Don't Even Know, I Tried, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Noah is the Prime Merlinian, Not Beta Read, What Was I Thinking?, or however u spell that cause i just guessed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-17 19:54:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29846652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Faeries_Requiem/pseuds/The_Faeries_Requiem
Summary: This story starts over a millennia ago. It starts with Merlin and his apprentices Horvath, Balthazar and Veronica. It starts with betrayal and sacrifices. But whose got the time for all that?
Relationships: Mark Lee (NCT)/Original Male Character(s)
Series: The Annus Collection [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2141937
Kudos: 1





	Tell Me You Believe In Love (It's Not An Illusion)

This story starts over a millennia ago. It starts with Merlin and his apprentices Horvath, Balthazar and Veronica. It starts with betrayal and sacrifices. But whose got the time for all that?

Balthazar had searched over the millennia for the Prime Merlinian. Someone who could magic without a vessel and could take down Morgana once and for all. Now we did miss a step when we skipped over the betrayal… and sacrifice. You see, Balthazar and Veronica were together. Instead of being reasonable about it, Horvath betrayed them all to Morgana Le Fey. Veronica managed to capture her within her own body.

It’s a long story. But let’s just say there are now a lot of villainous sorcerers inside a creepy looking Matryoshka. One that Horvath hopes to open and release the worst evil in the world.

Horvath had succeed in opening the first two or three layers thanks to his own apprentice Mark. Mark didn’t really have any idea what was going on most of the time. He just knew he was special and that’s why Horvath kept him around instead of sacrificing him for the power.

Now, on the opposite side of the story is the Prime Merlinian. Yes, Balthazar finally succeeded. His name was Noah. Noah Campbell. He wasn’t much to look at, minus the odd birthmark on his eye. The technical name of which was nevus of Ota.

It meant one of his chocolate eyes was a tad darker than the other but it didn’t obscure his vision. Other than that, the tall teen was lanky and had long, curly purple hair. Balthazar found him at the age of ten and spent years upon years helping him hone his magic with the help of Merlin’s ring.

The same ring Mark would eventually be sent to steal from the taller teen. Mark’s black hair was streaked with blonde, apparently it was natural. He dressed in leather and was general hired out as a magic act for children’s birthday parties. That was before Horvath. And maybe it would be after too, if he survived his trip to the dark side.

He overheard Horvath one night, the man was alone but he did insist on talking to the Nesting Dolls, about “finally getting rid of the street rat”. Mark knew that his master meant him. And he wasn’t about to let that happen.

Mark had recently discovered where Balthazar and The Prime Merlinian practised magic, and old section of the subway, and headed straight there. He wasn’t expecting a warm welcome. He knew that he’d fought against these people already, and nearly bested them, but he’d come to his senses.

Stepping into the old tunnel, Mark felt there was something different about the air. He didn’t set off any traps as he made his way deeper, mainly because there weren’t any set up.

He reached an alcove at the end of the tunnel and stepped through, hands raised in a surrendering position.

“Hello, Mr Blake? Mr Prime Merlinian? I’ve come to join forces…”

He stepped into the middle of the alcove, only to be met with the most beautiful pair of eyes he’d ever seen.

“Mark?” his name was whispered softly from the shadows.

Noah stepped out from behind some old boxes, his purple hair pulled back into a low pony-tail.

“What’s going on? Did he send you?” a raspy voice called from behind him. Balthazar.

“No, sir. He didn’t tell me all that we were doing…” Mark spoke hurriedly, trying not to trip over his words at the sharp stare of Noah. “I thought we were the good guys.”

The poor boy had been manipulated for day one. Horvath never cared, they were the bad ones, what else had been a lie? Mark flinched back a step when Noah raised a hand. The taller sheepishly withdrew it as fast as he’d offered it and turned to stare into the shadows to his left instead.

The ring. The dragon ring. Merlin’s ring glinted on his finger.

“You can’t do ringless magic yet? Can I help?” Mark was thankful that his voice remained steady.

Noah’s eyes returned to Mark. He wore no vessel for magic but yet he radiated it. So, apprehensively, Noah nodded. He knew sooner or later he’d have to give Horvath the ring. It was the only way to be rid of Morgana for good after all. So he needed all the help he could get.

Training session after training session. Closer and closer the two apprentices became. Until it was time. Time for Morgana to rise and then fall at the hands of The Prime Merlinian and his boyfriend.


End file.
